FateEverywhereElse
by voidwalker77
Summary: In which the Fate universe is even rowdier than it already was (minor crossover with multiple franchises, cross shipping)
1. Tea and Snacks

(fgo x hetalia)

Arthur x Artoria (lancer)

With a dumb smile he watched her did the impossible. Heck he wasn't the only one. All eyes were on her as she swallowed his hand made scones.

Alfred dropped his half eaten burger, The kitchen stopped their assembly as Wang peaked out of the galley, and even Ivan widened his eyes in sheer surprise.

They always told him that his cooking was inedible, that it was poisonous and whatnot. He never believed that act one bit, and his lovely partner over here had just proved that they were wrong.

"Well? How was it Luv?" Arthur Kirkland asked the once and future king, now sipping on her tea (also made by him)

She gently set her cup down before replying with a smile.

"I think you should just stick to brewing tea dear."

It didn't help one bit that the first thing he heard after that was Francis's laughter.


	2. Pointless Gesture

(fgo x hetalia)

francis and jeanne and marie

"...I'm...Sorry..."

He meant it from the bottom of his heart, but even then the action remained futile.

What HE put them through, the vile acts that HE failed to prevent.

They have done so much for him, and yet he could do nothing but to stare as they are claimed by the cruel and merciless fate.

They didn't deserve this.

He was sure as hell didn't deserve either of them.

"It was never your fault Francis." So the saint decreed "I was simply following the will of god."

so the Saint decrees.

"Jeanne is right. It's not like we've ever held any grudge either. More importantly come and sit with us! Emiya made deserts, and Arthur had given me a new brew of tea and I'm dying to try it out!"

Despite his previous demeanor a chuckle escaped his lips, he could never turn down any chance to belittle his fellow European landmass.

"As long as it's not his cook then it should be fine."

Marie giggled while Jeanne shook her head.

"Francis! It's inappropriate to make fun of your ally!"

"Oh? Are you saying that you're willing to eat one of his scones Jeanne?"

The saint visibly paled at the idea.

"W-well..."

"Of course she would! A saint would never waste food no matter how deadl- terrible it is! Won't you Jeanne?"

"I-I...Um..."

"If that's the case then I'm sure Arthur wouldn't mind cooking up a new batch just for you..."

"NO!" The saint screamed as she stood up and slammed both of her hands against the table.

Luckily the furniture was magically enhanced otherwise it would've instantly shattered under the mediator's might.

"Ah..." was all she could say.

Francis and Marie quickly broke into a fit of giggles, the saint shrinking into her seat in embarrassment.

Sanson arrived just in time with cake, and Francis knew that he to was among many that he had failed.

But perhaps this is his chance to repay them. To right the endless wrongs that he failed to prevent.

Pointless so they say. But he'll still do it anyway.


	3. Full Circle

FGO x Hetalia

(Implied Nobunaga x Japan)

It happened so suddenly and ended as fast as it begun.

A single strike... A simple thrust... That made its mark and finished the job...

No blood was spilled... But it's only because the weapon of murder, a rudimentary spear that would likely break after a use, is serving as the dam that prevents the victim's blood from leaking out...

All he need to do was to pull it out... and his target will surely meet his demise...

In an unremarkable bamboo groove... of an equally run of the mill village of Ogorusu... a man had been killed by a bandit.

But alas such a thing was but the norm in this land... Just as how bird flies and fish swims...

Where war run rampart, where famine and pestilence walked hand in hand... Where death lurks in every corner, reaping the young and old alike...

The victim, a worn down man and a survivor from the losing side from a war that had just ended, was unable to prevent it...

He had discarded most of his armor for the sake of haste, and after days of running without a stop both he had neither the strength to stop the blow nor the sense to avoid a place prone to ambush...

So was his fate sealed...

A byproduct of luck from the bandit's side... And the consequences of the Samurai's carelessness...

Yes, in this period of Sengoku... it was but a quotidian event... Or so it seems...

The two's eyes met, and while shock was what adored the Samurai's eyes... The bandit's own can only be described as unnatural...

Had it been relief then it would have made sense... Bandits put their lives on the line after all, desperation fueling their action that they themselves may not fully comprehend... Thus, they cannot help but to sigh in relief should they succeed.

But none of those sentiment were present...

There was no fear or hesitation, no... There was only determination... Accompanied by the coldest and apathetic of calculation...

The samurai realized two things too late... That this ambush wasn't an incidental one... And that he recognized his own killer...

It was a peaceful day where he and his lord have the rare privilege of time... Where as always she impulsively dragged him along into one of her unconstrained escapades...

He was a bit surprised when she took him to a remote part of their domain... Filled with nothing but dense forestry... and a humble adobe...

Then, the two finally met for the first time...

He felt as if he had seen the man before against all logic... as if he was someone he encountered every single day... from the moment of his birth to that fateful day...

His lord greeted him fondly, and while that person's reply was restrained to maintain politeness, he could pick up the merriment hidden in his features...

They spend the day exchanging words and played games... The acquaintance keeping up with his lord against all odds... matching her unpredictability with steadfast formulaic...

Whereas he simply stood in the sidelines, wondering why he was invited in the first place... All the while bearing with the puzzlement of familiarity...

Their host personally made their dinner that night... And while he was not a man of gourmet, he can easily call the serving one of the best he had ever consumed...

They left his lord's acquaintance shortly after, with a polite parting and the promise to visit another day... The bathos in the both of them couldn't have been more obvious...

His lord asked him what does he think of that person, and he praised him as a master tactician that would surely bolster their power...

She smile sadly at his answer, putting out his hope by revealing his acquaintance's weak constitution... And he could only nod solemnly...

Halfway in their return he realized that he had forgot to introduce himself to his Lord's acquaintance, the most paramount of rudeness... Yet she let it slide oh so easily, claiming that 'he' knew him the very moment their eyes met...

His name was...

The bandit pulled the spear from the dead man's neck... Blood burst out from the wound and splattered against the ground, dying the land a repulsing shade of red...

This was the end... He was sure of it... But there is one more thing that he must do... A final uncertainty that warrants confirmation...

When his purple orbs caught the sight of brown ones... It was answered...

The moment of which their vision aligned lasted but a moment... Yet it might also have been an eternity... He simply couldn't tell...

Then his body his the ground... His companion steed abandoning him to run off on its own...

So his life ended... So his story ended... So was the death of Mitsuhide Akechi... Caught off guard by a bandit named Nakamura Chobei...

Or at least that was the story 'he' was going to spread...

The 'bandit' threw his spear away... The shoddy weapon broken as expected...

A short slim man with black hair and dark brown eyes... He is dressed and looked as a bandit would... But a person with keen enough eye could easily tell that something was wrong... That the 'man' is more than meets the eyes...

But none of that mattered...

No one will know that he was responsible for everything... No one would know that the one who intercepted Akechi's letter meant for the Mori and revealed it to Hideyoshi... That the one who brokered the peace between the Hojo clan and Hideyoshi behind the scene... That the one who whispered the significance of Mount Tennozan to Hideyoshi's ear... That the one who advised Ikeda Nobuteru to reinforce the right flank... And finally drove the spear into the traitor's neck...

Was one and the same...

There was no satisfaction... No feeling of content... Nor was there a righteous cry for justice...

This was an intricate murder plot planned meticulously to the very last detail... Yet at the same time being a mere revenge driven by passion and nothing else...

One that will go down in history as an opportunistic assault... He can make sure of that...

There will be consequences for his actions of course... Intervening with the ongoing of mankind was already one thing... But to take a life..?

The retribution he has to face will be immense... But for her... To personally avenge her death...

For the one who will become Kiku Honda in the future... It was all worth it... As for his punishment... Simply put...

It cannot be helped


	4. Travel Troubles

**Zero May Cry**

 _DMC and Fate_

 **A Demon and An Assassin walked into an Airport**

 **(Sparda and Kirtsugu Emiya)**

In this day and age, the Demon Sparda is many things.

He is a demon hunter, and arguably the best one.

A lecturer in the Clocktower, although not many ever attended his class purely out of educational interest (and he dares to ask in what world does 'the safest method to kill a demon' is not considered as noteworthy or even interesting).

But most of all, and importantly at least for him. He is a happily married father, with a very much alive angel for a wife, as well as two sons, both who have been stabbing one another a lot less recently. (and he's proud of that).

And right now, he's planning to go on a family vacation.

The whole thing had been planned mostly by his lovely wife, claiming that all of them need a break from the endless task of bisecting demons, fascist angels, etc.

Truth to be told, he wholeheartedly agrees to the notion. For no matter how entertaining and exciting the activities of Demon Slaying is, it is bound to get old at one point.

So he formally issued temporary leaves, resolved all and any ongoing matters, and finally, packed up accordingly for the climate. Even if he's unaffected by humidity in general.

Yep, Sparda's all set to go. Except for the part where he remembered about a demon infestation he promised to get rid of for an old friend of his.

Shit.

A montage of begging his wife for forgiveness and not to be beaten to oblivion later, he manages to make short work of the task and somehow made it in time to purchase a ticket for a flight only a day after his family's departure.

Hence, after tidying up his earlier cock up plus double-checking his demon-slaying schedule to make sure that he's completely free, Sparda can now confidently say that everything is going to be okay.

It will be nothing but smooth sailing from here-

"(Grunt)."

"Oh?"

And looks like he was so excited that he failed to notice his surrounding, bumping into a man and causing him to tumble. The prospect of kicking back was enough to dull his sense it seems.

"Excuse me but, are you alright?" He offered his hand to the fallen person.

"Y-yes, I'm fine. Sorry, I have a lot in my mind right now..." He muttered while accepting the aid.

"It's fine, the blame is partly mine. To think that a man of my age would be distracted by va...ca...tion..."

It was only after helping him to his feet and raising him to an equal eye level did Sparda get a good look of the man, and suddenly, it became all too clear on why he had bumped into him in the first place.

Just as his enthusiasm dulls his perception somewhat, the man too had carried himself in a stealthy manner enough to slip under his weakened radar.

And he was a mortal whom he can identify easily. Unfortunately, it was due to infamy that is not unlike his own.

Kiritsugu Emiya. Better known as the Magus Killer.

Just like him, he is a man whom the Clock Tower would value lowly as a magus but has a much higher worth as a specialist in a particular field.

And while it is a given that Sparda's staff of life was demon extermination, Kiritsugu Emiya's hunt was that of heretical maguses.

Of course, he is not one to look down on others just because of their primary occupation, no. The problem with Kirtsugu Emiya stems mostly from how he usually does his jobs.

Kiritsugu has the mindset of a skilled assassin, and rather than facing another magus in a direct duel of abilities he makes use of various plans, traps, and schemes that utilize both magecraft and modern weaponry to take out his targets.

And to what extent is he willing to go to fulfill his objective you ask? Well, compile a list of terrorism activities plus large scale malfunction leading to terrible tragedies from all over the world in the span of a single year, and the number of which was not masterminded by Kiritsugu Emiya would be less than the number of digits on one's arm.

it certainly didn't help that the mentioned catastrophe was the result of aggression mostly directed at one man only, with everything else being collateral damage.

But all of that aside the question remained the same. What was he doing here?

While he's not one to take information from the moonlit world at face value Kiritsugu's unofficial track record, that is the trail of destruction left in his wake, suggests that he's not someone with a personal life. To summarize, he's probably here for work.

Now, he wasn't worried about the implication of mortal peril. Eva's plane had probably reached Japan by now, not that they were ever in danger in the first place, and neither was he unnerved by the likely possibility of bombs or such. Not to toot his own horn, but regular fire doesn't strike fear to someone who deals with hellfire weekly.

He's more worried about the continued existence of the airport, of course, and the implication that this one wouldn't be standing several hours from now. Having to change the airport for the trip back throw a wrench to their vacation budget for sure.

"Uh..." The killer dumbly uttered, making it obvious that the recognition goes both ways.

Honestly, he was kind of surprised Emiya didn't recognize him on sight, he wasn't exactly the most inconspicuous man in the room, purple getup and all (Eva said it was his color and it did grow on him rather quickly).

And now for the second question, what should he do?

Killing the man here would be the best course of action considering the airport thing, but he was in the middle of a dense population plus his flight is steadily approaching. If he wants to get a book to read for the flight Sparda doesn't have time to waste.

But he is a man of chivalry. And he certainly cannot let innocent blood to be shed in his watch. The counterpoint, of course, is that this was a matter between the race of man, and thus, was out of his jurisdiction.

To think that a dilemma would stop him dead in his track NOW of all times. Even so, he cannot afford to be hasty.

"Well then, rather than standing around here wasting time why don't we just tackle the elephant in the room?" So he offered in the nicest non-demonic voice possible.

The assassin blinked once, and then twice.

"I mean, men like us who are attributed for certain occurrences must pique the other's interest due to the same thing." Dread is also likely but mentioning that wouldn't help his case.

"So rather than fearing the unknown why don't we just be upfront with one another? That way, it'll be easier for us to stir clear of the other's way."

The exchange of information followed by the act of minding their businesses.

Neither would want the other to ruin their plan or lack thereof, so this was the best middle road he can think of. Suspicion is still present of course, but considering their respective reputation, both will opt to go with the truth in fear of the repercussions. Even if in this case, Kiritsugu is the one bearing that in mind more than Sparda does.

With a nod from the assassin as a signal, the dark knight inwardly let out a sigh of relief.

"Splendid! Well, I'm here simply for transit. As I had mentioned, this is a period of leisure time for me, and my family is currently waiting."

For whatever reason, that last part seems to strike a chord within the Assassin. Registering to him only thanks to years and years of poker with his... wilder associates.

Just as he began to worry about playing his cards too early, the assassin finally speaks in a monotone.

"My next job is not here. I'm also here only for transport."

And with that, Sparda let loose of another inward sigh of relief for the day.

"Then it seems the both of us have a plane to catch! I wish you the best of Luck Mr. Emiya."

Again the assassin blinked in mild surprise, surprised to be addressed with such modicum of respect by the dark knight of all people. Nonetheless, he replied only with a solemn nod, turning around as of the demon was just another man.

Sparda silently watched as the man vanishes from sight. He can still sense him, but for a human to escape even one of his perception organs was a feat of his own.

But, with a crisis and possible bombing averted, he would like to do nothing else but calling it a day. And he most confidently claims that everything will be okay from this point on.

...

...

...

At least until he caught a glimpse of the man in immigration, and later on, the same waiting area. It only got more awkward when they both stood up in response to the same flight call, said gaucheness easily doubling over when they are brought together again in a queue.

Both finally realize that peace was never an option when they board the same plane, separated only by an aisle and the occasional passing stewardess. A single word summarizing the entirety of both of their thoughts

Shit.


End file.
